bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumitri Uldaroc
Appearance ''' Zumitri stood at 5'6" and weighed 156 lbs. He had a beard with sideburns which was somewhat messy and short wavy brown hair with dark brown eyes and a fair complexion marked by some scars from the war. After getting injured in an IED explosion, he forever walked with a limp. '''Personality Zumitri was a charming and studious individual who was deeply indebted to and cared for his friends. He served his country with pride when he turned eighteen and was always seen in the library and the art room whenever he was at school, studying for tests or just relaxing. From a young age, Zumitri was always wanting to help people and animals alike and it was shortly after his being injured and in a military hospital in Britain that made him want to become a doctor and help people. Zumitri never forgot his debts and strove to pay them off as well as helping both human and supernatural, no matter what side they were on, though he didn't have a ton of luck in the relationship department, much to his chagrin. He was a caring and kind man who always tried to see the best in people but was deeply worried for Ordan. Despite being scarred, he learned to push through any obstacle thrown at him and always showed a cheerful demeanor. Backstory Early Childhood Zumitri was born in New Concord to unknown parents, the child being abandoned at birth. His birth parents were never found and thus he was put up for adoption where he became the son of Onyekachi and Elizabeth Uldaroc. He grew up in a modest middle-income family, living much of his childhood in Ohio until his father got a job transfer to San Francisco. As a child he felt out of place within his home, his parents and adoptive brother being Africa as well as his extended family so he was often picked on at school. Adolescence By the time he was twelve, his family had been living in San Diego for three years, however it was not until his twelfth birthday that he ended up transferring to Bell Middle School where he got into a fight with some other boys who were picking on him. When Ordan rescued him from those bullies, the two became friends and soon fell in line with Magnus and a foreign exchange student named Fahad, the group of boys soon adding two Greek-American children to their gang. For once, Zumitri felt like he belonged somewhere. He graduated as salutatorian of his class in twelfth grade and stuck with his friends he had made in his middle school years, getting a job as a paper boy when he turned fourteen to make money for himself. Adulthood A week before they were to graduate, Zumitri ended up registering for the service as was required by law, his friends doing the same thing he was. Upon graduating, the group of friends went to boot camp and joined the army where they were exposed to the harsh realities of war and committed in war crimes at their commander's knowledge. However, it was in his first tour of duty that Zumitri was injured in a roadside IED which nearly killed him and his comrades. He was discharged and sent to Britain for healing before heading back to America, unable to serve his country anymore. Zumitri toured Europe and Asia for three years after healing and then went onto medical school where he majored in medicine before moving to Ithawell upon graduation, serving the community as a surgeon and family medicine practitioner. Eventually he would come across Ordan as a rogue and helped his old friend come to terms with what had happened, helping Ordan with trying to find a cure and bringing his friend back from insanity. On March 15, 2019 Zumitri took Ordan and his young pack to the airport for a trip to the Pacific. A day later, on March 16, 2019, Zumitri found two children who he took in, children that were werewolves and were lurking on Ordan's territory. Zumitri took the children in and adopted them as his own, however not even twenty-four hours later he was murdered by a slave of his friend's who had been brought back to life and made a werewolf. Despite everything, he died a horrible and slow agonizing death, choking to death on his own blood as he suffocated from a collapsed lung, his body desecrated by someone his friend had tried to help. Category:Ithwell Category:Human Category:Citizen Category:Doctor